In the case of a carrier with light emitting diodes arranged thereon, for example, generally color differences or inhomogeneities, for example as a result of the substrate or the carrier, a metallization, conversion layers (for example phosphor layers) or wires, may occur and be perceived as visually disturbing for an observer. This is the case particularly when the light emitting diode is switched off, that is to say is not emitting any light.
Therefore, there is a need to reduce or even completely avoid these inhomogeneities in the visual impression.
Furthermore, it is desirable to provide an optoelectronic component which is as flat and mechanically robust as possible.
The problem addressed by the present disclosure can therefore be considered that of providing an improved optoelectronic component which overcomes the known disadvantages and has a more homogeneous visual impression and is mechanically robust and stable.
The problem addressed by the present disclosure can also be considered that of specifying a corresponding method for producing an optoelectronic component.